The Elevator Ride
by xxthebossladyxx
Summary: Just a little one shot of HUDDY. We will say this is AU sometime during season 6 when all that sexual tension was continually building between the two of them. -evil grins- Rated M- Language, Adult situations, & for smuttiness…duh


It had been another long day at PPTH. It was finally the weekend and House wasn't planning on doing anything but drinking, taking Vicodin, and watching porn. Calling a prostitute was on his mind but none of them had been doing the trick lately. He was lonely…and hungry. He was hungry for a particular taste. He had started to hire a selective few that only had a certain look about them. They had to have dark hair, shoulder length, and he always requested them to wear tight skirts and dresses with heels. It was very obvious that his sexual frustrations at work were pouring into his time with his prostitutes. It annoyed him really…why could he not stop thinking about her? Lisa Cuddy was a woman that caused House a lot of frustration. Even back in med school she was always causing him headaches and fueling fire in him that no other women could.

Sure, they had history. But that is why they call it that right—but history repeats itself…doesn't it? As he made his way towards the elevator his leg was feeling really good today. He wasn't favoring it as much but that was probably due to packing in the Vicodin more than usual. It was the only thing to numb the pain enough for him to focus. He had just figured out a case less than an hour ago so he felt triumphant and really needed to celebrate. House pushed the button to call the elevator with his cane. He gripped the cane in one hand and shifted as he waited. As the bell dinged his eyes dragged up slowly on a pair of legs that couldn't be mistaken. Her legs were toned from wearing heels every day. Today she had those black 'fuck me' pumps on. Her shape was perfectly outlined in that grey pencil tight skirt against her legs and curves. Those skirts made House's cock twitch in his pants every time he caught the sight of her walking down the halls. He always appreciated her body- how voluptuous it was. And then there were the low cut tops she was always sporting. His eyes dragged up to see a thin red tank top, very low cut, resting against her shoulders. He could see the outline of her red lacey bra pressed against those breasts of hers underneath the tank top. He swallowed hard before realizing she hadn't even looked up.

As House entered the elevator he smirked and cleared his throat, catching her attention. Without even really looking up she answered to his subtle announcement of his presence. "House" she stated his name plainly on those plump pink lips of hers. She didn't even seem phased. "I assume you figured out the case…" she added as she let her eyes leave the floor as she peered up at him. "Finally…a case of lupus for the books" he answered quickly as he leaned back against the elevator wall right next to her. She looked at him, arching an eyebrow as she could tell he was up to something. House didn't even try to hide as his eyes peered right down her tank top, his eyes widening as he was happy with the view. The doors began to close and Cuddy looked annoyed as hell. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him before looking forward again, her back gently pressing into the elevator wall next to him.

"I knew I should have taken the stairs…" she mumbled to herself before looking back down at the elevator floor.

House smirked, his eyes not leaving her body as he took his time to study her. He was always so blatant when checking her out but he knew she loved it and loved that someone appreciated her and her good looks.

"Coming from a meeting with a donor Dr. Cuddy?" He asked as there was a slight pause before he added to his harassing. "I only ask because dressed like that…you must be begging for money…"

He stopped as he caught her glare. She shifted against the wall and went to step forward as the elevator came to a stop rather quickly. The lights flickered off and then after another moment the safety light turned on. Cuddy's audible groan caused House to smirk again.

"God damnit" she groaned as she stepped towards the buttons and checked them. She bent down slightly, trying to get a better look. House tilted his head, his eyes taking in her backside greedily. He gripped his cane tightly as he could make out the very faint lines of the top of her thong hugging her hips. House cleared his throat before moving his eyes away from that perfect plump bottom to what she was doing.

"Did you try the call button?"

"Of course House…first thing I pushed…still ringing" her voice was frustrated which he couldn't help but smirk at. She really didn't want to be stuck in this elevator with him. It really turned him on when he could get her riled up so easily. He took a big step forward, causing him to be almost pressed right against her backside.

"What's the matter Dr. Cuddy? Got a hot date you are going to be late for?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, taking a slight step back before feeling him right there. House had to swallow the moan in his throat as he felt her ass rub right up against him. She stood up straight before turning, almost coming chest to chest to him.

"No. But I do need to get home to relieve the babysitter if you must know. It's overtime after 7…" she stated, her eyes finding his- almost challenging him.

"Ahhh…I thought maybe partypants might be getting a spin on-"

He stopped as he heard someone finally speak through the small speaker in the elevator.

"Anyone in there?"

Cuddy answered before House could, which was probably better.

"Yes…Dr. House and myself, Dr. Cuddy, there are two of us. What is going on?" she asked, her voice turning right back to that professional tone.

"Well obviously the elevator has stopped Dr. Cuddy, do you really need the man to tell you that?" House smirked at her.

Cuddy gave him a glare before turning back to the speaker.

"Uh—yes…we are aware. They were doing some scheduled maintenance. It should only be out of order no more than 10-15 minutes. We are sorry for the inconvenience Dr. Cuddy." The worker's voice sounded very nervous as he spoke.

"You better be. Dr. Cuddy will have your balls on a platter after this mishap"

"Shut up House. Thank you for the update…." She said, the frustration peeking through her voice.

"Sure thing Dr. Cuddy…the cameras are down…everything is besides the emergency call button. Please push it if anything happens or you haven't heard back within 15 minutes…the backup light should stay on the entire time" he explained, his voice shaking.

"Thank you" she stated plainly before clicking the button to hang up.

Cuddy shifted on her heels to look behind her, House was leaning up against the railing and the wall smirking at her.

"What?" she asked, her hip cocking out to the side and her arms crossing her chest.

"Well you have nothing with you…meaning you weren't leaving…" he noted.

"Very clever House…yes…I was headed back to my office to get my things"

House just nodded, eyeing her for a moment before looking up at the ceiling. At that moment the backup light fluttered. He could hear an audible gasp from Cuddy and heard her heels click on the floor. As the light went completely out he felt her hands grab at his arm, causing him to smirk again. It was just out of reaction to the light turning off but he was going to take advantage of this. House shifted, his free hand slowly reaching out and estimating where he needed to be. He slowly let his hand make contact before he gave a good squeeze.

"HOUSE!" she shrieked, shifting under his touch as his hand had a good firm grip on her ass through her skirt. "What are you doing?!" she whispered loudly as if other people could hear them.

"My bad…thought that was the railing…" he said slowly, the sarcasm in his voice showing through as he couldn't hide the smirk. His hand released its grasp but stayed in contact as it slid up slightly to her lower back where the tank top met the tight skirt.

"What are you doing?" her voice sounding a little nervous.

"Just keeping you stable. The elevator could move any moment…wouldn't want you to lose balance in those stiletto heels you are sporting today…" he teased as his fingertips playfully grabbed at the material of the shirt as he rubbed her back slightly. Cuddy didn't shy away from the contact, she stayed perfectly still.

House knew the light would likely come on soon and this was his chance. She was vulnerable, alone—and all his. His hand stopped on her back for a moment as he tried to think how he was going to do this. He shifted away from the wall, turning to stand in front of Cuddy.

"House—where are you—what are you doing?" she asked. He could hear the nervousness start in her voice which caused him to smirk. It was pitch black, but his eyes were slowly adjusting as he knew exactly where she was against the wall.

"My leg…it hurts…" he lied as he took a step and let out a fake groan as he allowed his body to fall into hers and drop his cane, pressing her into the wall. Cuddy let out a gasp before grabbing his arms, trying to help him back up. She felt his frame towering over her and his body pressing against hers.

House's lips grazed against her temple to her ear and he heard an audible breath as she inhaled quickly. His lips dragged from her ear down her neck. "House…" she whispered as her hands pressed to his chest. She wasn't pushing him away though—she was thinking about it and he needed to do something to get that thought out of her mind. He let his lips move over the right side of her neck, dragging down slowly before leaving kisses there. Her breath was increasing with intensity and her hands were gripping his shirt now, slightly pushing and pulling on the material. He smirked against her neck before letting his tongue tease the sensitive skin. Her body shivered slightly as a quiet whimper left her lips. His hand had moved under her tank top and up her back as he had untucked the material from the skirt.

Her body reacted immediately as her back arched, causing her back to come off the wall and her chest press to his. He allowed his other hand to grab her hip, pressing her back into the wall as he let his teeth sink into that one spot on her neck. Cuddy's mouth came agape as she gasped at the pleasure consuming her body. He groaned against her neck as he pressed his hips into hers, pressing her into the wall. He left little playful bites and kisses up her neck to her ear before biting down on her ear lobe. "HOUSEEEE…." She whined in a soft whisper as she set her hands to his chest and pushed gently. She didn't want him to stop, House knew that. He removed his hand from under her shirt and away from her hip as he grabbed her wrists and pressed them above her head against the wall.

"House let go…what are yo—" she began but stopped as his lips pressed to hers. At first she fought against the kiss, tilting her chin up, which just caused him to increase the intensity of the kiss. He groaned against her lips, causing a vibration as their bodies were pressed against each other. Her mouth suddenly fell open against his, their kiss deepening. House slowly let his tongue drag across her bottom lip before feeling her hot tongue pressed to his. They fought for dominance and Cuddy's hips came off the wall, grinding into his. House let out another groan, pressing into her and back into the elevator wall.

The passionate kisses lasted another few moments before House titled, breaking the contact. Their breathing was labored and the only thing heard in the dark elevator. At that exact moment the emergency light came back on, flickering. House's eyes peered into her now lust filled eyes and that caused him to twitch in his pants. He had caused that reaction in her.

"Why Dr. Cuddy…what big breasts you have…" he broke the silence with a hint of humor as his eyes peered down to her chest moving up and down rather quickly from the heavy breathing.

Cuddy glared at him, fighting against his embrace as he still had her arms and hands above her head.

"Fuck you House…"

"Oh don't you worry…you are about to…" he said, his voice deep and almost possessed as his lips slammed down against hers. His hands let go of her wrists as they slid down her arms, to her sides, to behind her as both hands firmly grabbed her ass. He groaned against her lips as he let himself grind against her.

Cuddy gasped against his lips, biting down on his lip as he gripped her through her skirt. He took his time rubbing, grabbing, and even massaging his favorite feature as his lips took assault to her own and then her neck. She didn't need to speak, her body's response was enough for House to know she was going to let this happen. She felt just as alone as he did, if not more. She needed this and had that same sexual frustration she needed to have worked out.

House let his lips leave hers as he gripped the bottom of her tank top, pushing it up as his hand desperately reached for her right breast. Lisa let out a soft groan as his warm hand massaged her mound. Her head fell back and her mouth opened. Now that the lights were on and he could see her reactions and see her body—he was turned on beyond belief. His cock was beginning to throb as it pressed into his jeans. Her one hand gripped at his shirt while the other was raking nails down his back under his shirt. "God Cuddy…" he groaned, looking down at her. No humor, no jokes, just pure lust and need falling from his lips as he spoke.

She swallowed hard, looking up at him as she could see the look in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip gently and very slowly before letting her tongue skim across it, her hand slowly moving to his belt. He growled, his eyes on her lips. She had to know what that did to him. She had always done that and it frustrated the hell out of him. She bit that lip of hers so seductively all the time—almost begging him to fuck her senseless so many times.

He pushed her back into the wall, glaring at her. "Why do you do that? To get a reaction out of me? You always do that…biting on that lip of yours…well that is my lip to bite…" he demanded, his hand reaching up under her chin as he let his finger skim across her bottom lip. "Understood?" he asked, gripping her chin a little tighter as his other hand was still working against her breast under her shirt. What she said next left House in a rare jaw dropping reaction.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

He didn't even respond verbally but let her know as his hands grabbed at the hem of her skirt and hiked it up in one quickly motion so that the material hugged at her hips. His hand went back to her other breast while the other reached around and touched her bare assed cheek. He rubbed it gently, before squeezing, and then gently spanking it. Cuddy let out a gasp, her eyes closing as her head tilted up. His hand ventured to the front as he allowed his fingers to tease her against the material of her panties.

"God…" she cried out as her hands busied themselves to unbuckle his belt and unzip him. He groaned and gripped her breast within his hand as she finally made her way into his unzipped jeans and gripped him through his boxers. "Fuck…" he grunted, his hips thrusting involuntarily.

She hummed in approval at the feeling of him in her hand as she began to stroke him through his boxers. He could play dirty too. He moved his hands to quickly slide her panties down her thighs and down to the floor as she stepped out of them. He grabbed them and shoved them into his back pocket before letting his hands rest on her hips before slowly moving up the front of her- taking his time as he moved up her flat stomach and allowed his hands to grab both of her breasts through her bra. She let out a soft cry, her hand gripping him tighter as she began pumping him in her hand.

"My my my…someone is quite the dirty doc…" he whispered before reaching behind her and unclasping the bra and pressing it up slightly to free her breasts. He groaned at the sight of them before dipping his head and taking one into his mouth. Lisa hissed loudly, her hand leaving him as it went up and behind his neck as if coaxing him to continue the assault on her breast. He licked before gently sucking, loving the sound of her cries and moans that he was causing. He slowly pulled his hot mouth from her breast before moving to the other one. He gave the breast attention, smirking as she couldn't stop the sounds vibrating from her throat. She wanted him…no she needed him now.

House pulled his lips from her nipple, looking at her as her eyes were glazed over. His eyes matching hers as he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb again, taking in her beauty. It was a rare moment between the two but it was a moment of understanding. They both needed this just as much as the other.

He helped Cuddy as he grabbed himself and pulled him out of the slit of his boxers. She gasped at the sight before leaning back into the wall. The sight of the dean of medicine like that—pressed against the wall, her clothes all disheveled, her hair a mess, her face flushed, and her lips slightly swollen. It was how he always pictured her in his dreams. "God you are perfect…" he groaned before allowing himself to press against her finally. Cuddy let out a soft cry, feeling his head press against her entrance. He could feel the heat from her and he knew she was already soaking wet for him.

"Your leg…" she whispered breathlessly.

"I am fine…it's the last thing I am thinking about right now…" he said seriously as he grabbed her by the hips. He slowly moved his hands down before gripping her ass and then sliding down to the back of her lower thighs. He lifted her without much struggle and pressed her into the wall. Her ass rested against the railing as her legs wrapped around his waist. His low audible growl vibrated against her neck as he pressed against her entrance.

"What do you want…?" he whispered, rubbing himself against her folds as he could hear her soft whimpers.

"House…come on…" she whispered breathlessly as her hands rested and grabbed at his shoulders and neck.

He shifted so he could look at her face, looking into her eyes. He let the head rub against her, fighting against every desire to thrust inside of her and take her right there.

"Tell me Cuddy…what do you want…?" he groaned, gripping her thighs tight.

"You House…" she whispered breathlessly, needing it and growing impatient she finally gave in. "I want you to fuck me…now…" she said, her voice trembling but also annoyed.

He smirked, adjusting her against the wall.

"As you wish Dr. Cuddy…" he said before moving his hips slowly, his cock slowly pushing past her folds and inside of her. He clenched his teeth for a moment, feeling how tight she was around him. "Fuck…" he hissed, gripping her thighs tightly.

He could hear her gasp and soft cry as he entered her. He moved slowly in and out of her, his hips swaying up and down as he filled her every time, slowly letting her adjust to his size.

"God…House…" she cried out softly, her one hand gripping at the back of his neck while the other kept her steady against his shoulder.

After a few more slow thrusts he began pushing in her a little harder, thrusting harder. Cuddy's nails dug into the back of his neck as she whimpered softly. He tried to focus on anything else besides her rocking body, her wet core wrapped around him, and the sounds she was making. He was not going to make it very long but by the sounds she was making and how tight she was around him he knew it wasn't going to take much for her either.

He focused on the feeling of her hands rubbing and grabbing at his bicep and neck. He began thrusting harder, and faster—letting her feel him completely now. The way her body took him in like that, he knew her body was made for love. She fit around him just perfectly and with every thrust he was reminded of that as she clamped down around his throbbing cock. He could feel her breasts bouncing against him as he picked up the speed and intensity. He wanted to leave her thoroughly fucked. He wanted her to be sore tomorrow so every time she sat down she thought of him. He knew how she liked it.

"Don't stop!" she cried out, her head falling back. He buried himself inside of her as his mouth buried itself into her neck, leaving soft kisses, bites, and whispers of encouragement there. "Wouldn't dream of it…" he whispered.

The only noises were the moans and cries ripping from their throats and echoing off the four small walls. House was beginning to feel his leg—the Vicodin might have been doing its job but it could only do so much. This wasn't a position he would have picked but any way with Cuddy was the right way. As Cuddy came, House couldn't hold on any longer with her walls tightening around him like that. He gave a few hard thrusts and grunts before falling against her and the wall.

After a few moments of silence he heard Cuddy sigh softly, wiggling against him. "Your leg must be killing you…put me down…" she whispered breathlessly. He shifted against her, slowly pulling himself from her with a slow loud groan before gently putting her back down to the ground and leaning towards her and the wall. Cuddy grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Your leg okay?" she asked softly, concern taking over her face as the pleasure was slowly leaving.

"It's fine…barely feel it right now…" he said, his eyes peering over her.

Cuddy suddenly felt very naked and vulnerable. She gripped the back of her bra as she clasped it back together and tugged it back onto her breasts before pulling her shirt down. She grabbed the material of her skirt and tugged it down before adjusting her hair. House shifted, leaning against the wall next to her as he adjusted himself before zipping up and readjusting his messy button down shirt.

He smirked as he watched her anxiously check herself.

"You look…good…" he said slowly, eyeing her.

She rolled her eyes before pressing off the wall and back to the call button. Before she could press it the elevator moved slightly and they began seeing the elevator slowly move down levels.

Cuddy sighed and leaned back on the wall, next to House.

He was smirking like an idiot, not looking anywhere but at her.

"So what do you think…? This time on Monday…or…"

"House…" she warned, glaring at him before looking ahead. As they were reaching the lobby she adjusted her hair again.

"What is it with damn elevators…" she groaned, pushing off the wall.

She turned slightly as she was face to face with that smirk of his.

"Good night Dr. House…" she said, her eyes averting to his lips for another moment.

"Good night Dr. Cuddy…" he said plainly, watching as she bit down on her bottom lip just slightly before turning and walking out of the elevator.

House tilted his head, his eyes glued to her ass and her hips as they swung from side to side down the hall. After another moment his eyes were on blue pants. He furrowed his eyebrows before looking up as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Ahh…Mark…"

"Dr. House….if I had known Dr. Cuddy was going to be in the elevator at that time I would have never agreed to—"

"Well…it happens doesn't it Mark? We wouldn't want Dr. Cuddy to find out that one of her employees was taking bribes now would we?" he asked, slowly reaching into his front pocket and pulling out a 50.

He slapped it into Mark's chest pocket before tapping him on the shoulder.

Mark's eyes widened and he nodded before turning and walking away.

House smirked before reaching into his back pocket, feeling the lace of her thong against his fingertips.

"Nothing better than a good elevator ride…" he mumbled to himself as he walked out the front doors with the biggest grin on his face.


End file.
